The invention relates to a logic toy which can be used for distinctive indication of bordering zones on a surface, especially existing administrative districts such as countries, facilitating herewith the development of logic way of thinking and depth perception together with the memorization of coloured vision or other kind of signalling.
The toys of composing colours, known as magic cube of the like, have a common characteristic, namely, that the tasks, for example to set the elements in positions so that each surface be of a different colour, can be solved with a routine work.